World Shaker
by meaganl124
Summary: When Penny and Bolt go to a reunion interview for the old show a year after they left, things go terribly wrong, leaving one of the gang injured, and on the verge of the death. Will they have the strength to stay with their friends? Or will they give up?
1. Earthquake!

Penny's POV

For a year, everything was exactly the way I'd always wanted it to be. Bolt was a normal dog, and we could do normal things and have fun. He was still protective of me though, but it didn't matter, because he was my Bolt, and I loved him back. He was best pal.

Then, one day, my old agent called, saying that some talk show was being held, and it'd be great for Bolt and I to go, to formally say our goodbyes to the world of show business. I wasn't buying into it, but my mom seemed to take this as truth, which I guessed it was- but I had a bad feeling about it. I got Bolt back from Hollywood not too long ago, and if they took control of him again, what would I do?

But the day came, and we all dressed nicely, and I groomed Bolt obsessively, especially over the white fur that used to have that lightning bolt ink mark on it. He looked at me, happy to be with me, but he nudged me to tell me he knew something was wrong, but I laughed it off.

The whole ride to the studio, Bolt had his head out the window, his tongue out, taking in the breeze.

I stroked him from where he sat on my lap, looking at my reflection in the rearview mirror.

Mittens and Rhino were in the back seat, relaxed. I was in my own world though. The interview went as expected, full of phony smiles and jokes and remarks on our 'past' lives on the show. It was going well, until suddenly, the ground started shaking. Everyone was screaming, then an alarm went off, the electricity shut off, and some structures fell- like the ceiling caved in. I screamed. An earthquake!

Of course, it was California, but still. The few seconds of the earthquake seemed to last forever.

A wooden beam from who knows where started to come down, where it crash down onto me.

I screamed again in fright and tensed in the anticipation of the pain. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as the fire. I should've known something bad would happen!

Bolt from where he was halfway across the room barked loudly and started sprinting towards me, determined.

"Bolt" I tried to warn, more concerned for him than me.

Next thing I knew, I was forced out of the path of the beam and I rolled onto the ground. I got up, the earth no longer shaking underneath my feet, and the damage was still extensive in here. From what I could see out of the window, not too much was destroyed.

I then remembered why I was alright and stood. "Bolt!" I cried out. "Bolt!" I thought I heard the slightest whimper from a few yards away, and I rushed towards the source, then tore through the rubble, panting and panicked as I searched for Bolt.

This was worse than the fire. I was dying then, and Bolt had decided to die with me, until he barked and the adults found us. This was me almost getting crushed, Bolt taking my place, and now he may not open his eyes again- something I didn't want to think about. It was my fault. I went faster. I finally gained sight of the familiar white fur and cleared the rest of the pile. He was stuck under the beam, only the front half of him free. His eyes were closed, and his breathing labored. My eyes filled up with tears and I tried to lift up the wooden block to free him but was too weak.

"Someone help! Please!" I looked around, and saw my mother, my former agent, and a few others standing around, looking at Bolt and me like it was useless. Finally my mother sighed and she came over, and helped me lift it up enough to pull Bolt free.

He looked…broken.

"I'll call the best animal doctor in the area sweetie. We'll save him." She promised. Then she turned to the others. "And this is proof enough of why we will not do this again." Then she walked out, and I picked up my dog carefully and followed after her.

We got to the car, and Mittens and Rhino from where they sat in the airconditioned locked car peaked up, Mittens seeing us coming. But when I got in the car, and by how we were driving so quickly to the vet, they knew something was wrong. They looked around the seat and saw me crying as I pet Bolt, whispering, begging for him to wake up, for me. They looked on sadly. Bolt was their friend.

Bolt had to be okay. He had to be.

…..

At the clinic, they said he had crushed some bones in his body and some other things I couldn't stand to listen to. It was looking grim, and they'd do their best.

"Can I go see him?" I asked.

"No. We have to fix him for you. Maybe tomorrow." The doctor said.

"Honey, he's in good hands here." Mom promised, but I still didn't want to go. I walked over to where Bolt was, and where he would be for the surgery. They were already putting an oxygen mask on him…

I looked away. "Alright. Let's go Mom." To my relief, the next afternoon when I returned, they said Bolt should make a speedy recovery; that he was a tough one. I had laughed and smiled, awaiting for the day when Bolt would wake up and come back home with me, and a few days later, they told me he had finally opened his eyes and was actively awake.

So, later that day, when I went, I was excited. Bolt would see I was okay, I'd get to see him alive…and we'd be a team again. But then the vet said, "We had no idea this would happen- he was doing so well…"

"You said he was doing better!" I yelled at them, more hurt than angry.

"Yes, well-"

"What are you trying to say?" Mom raised an eyebrow from beside me where she held Mittens in her arms, who looked equally as puzzled.

The doctor dropped his voice to a low whisper.

"I think it's time you said your goodbyes."

I took a step back, a hand to my mouth, shaking my head, no words coming.

"No." I managed raspily.

"We can arrange to put him down, because he's in a lot of pain-"

"No. I have to see him." I wasn't comprehending how he could be doing so poorly compared to last time I'd seen him, yesterday. And to give him up, how could I do that?

I ran down the hall, ignoring everyone's pleas for me to come back, and Mittens and Rhino followed me.

I ran in the room where Bolt was, and knew it was true. I walked over, and his eyes were slightly open, and I could see the torture inside them. Something must have gone wrong internally.

Mittens went up onto the table and went over to Bolt and lay down by him, Rhino climbed out of his ball and scurried up the table to go to Bolt too.

He only looked at me though, following my every move.

"Hey boy." I said, reaching forward with my hand to scratch behind his ear.

He wagged his tail slightly, but it almost half-heartedly, because he was so weak. That crushing had really destroyed him, my indestructible dog.

"You were so brave." I whispered. "You're my hero Bolt." Then I started to cry, ad he tried to shift closer like he always did when he wanted to protect me, to comfort me, but I couldn't afford to hurt him more, so I told him to stay still through my tears.

He was in so much pain. I didn't want to put him down, but maybe it was the right thing to do.

"I love you buddy. You're such a good boy." I leaned in, and kissed him on the head, then stood and left, leaving him with his other friends. I was going to ask the doctor about his condition, to be sure if putting him down would be the right thing for him…and how much time I'd have left with him. This was stupid. The whole reason behind this was stupid. If we hadn't agreed to that interview, Bolt would be back home, okay. But he wasn't, and there was nothing I could do about it.

...

REVIEW!

ALERT!

FAV!

This is a short story, so if it seems a little squashed, sorry.


	2. His Dying Wish

Bolt's POV

Seeing Penny so hurt like that almost killed me. She left, not being able to see me in so much pain. As much as I tried to stick it through for her, it was useless, and we both knew it.

It was only a matter of how much time I had left to be with her. I'd done my duty though, and as much as she may wish it had been her, I was glad I'd done what I did when I did. All that mattered was that my person was safe.

Mittens spoke up. "Bolt, I can't believe this, you're…you're going to die."

"NOOOOO!" Rhino screamed up to the ceiling dramatically.

"Rhino. Mittens." I said, picking my head up to look at them both. "It doesn't matter. I saved Penny, and that's all that matters. But don't let her put me down- I'd rather suffer and be with her as long as possible than just leave everyone faster."

"But Bolt-" Rhino started, but Mittens looking like she could break into tears like Penny had put a paw on Rhino's mouth to silence him and simply nodded, agreeing to my command- my dying wish, if you wish to put it.

"Bolt, you are one crazy canine." Mittens smiled weakly. And I smiled too.

"Take care of her won't you?" they knew who I meant.

"We'll guard her with our lives." They both promised.

"Great." I put my head down and closed my eyes, only seeing Penny's tears, and her words replaying in my head. "Great." Then I drifted off into a world free of pain, sleep.

….

Mittens POV

I watched Bolt go to sleep, almost wary his breathing would slow to a complete stop, but it thankfully didn't. I owed Bolt everything. Without him, I'd still have no home, and now, he was practically asking me to take over for him with Rhino as Penny's protector. That was Bolt's job. It was unimaginable to step into his position. Bolt lived and breathed protecting our person.

She was heartbroken. The past few days, ever since the accident, she'd been a wreck, moping around, crying, sleeping with Bolt's very first toy- that ridiculous carrot.

She missed it so much it hurt me to see her hurting. So this was love. The three of us pets all loved Penny, and she loved us, but it was evident who her star was. Bolt. He'd always been the star, even when he wasn't on his own show.

I didn't want to let Bolt suffer to death, but I could understand why he wanted to stick around as long as possible. Even if it maybe would be harder for us to let him go the longer we saw him like that, it was Bolt we were talking about. Stubborn, stupid, crazy, impulsive Bolt. The famed Bolt.

The Bolt we all loved and treasured. The Bolt who'd do anything for his friends, even if it meant dying for them.

I rubbed against his head gently; purring, then I hopped down from his little bed, and made for the exit. I'd have to stop Penny from doing something she'd regret.

Rhino hugged one of Bolt's legs, and then scampered after me.

"Mittens, you aren't actually going to-"

"Rhino, Bolt is a lot of things, but he's not delusional…at least…not anymore. I have to stop Penny from doing this." Just as I said it, I saw the people talking about it, Penny about to sign off on some papers to agree to the act of putting him down, and Rhino said, "Well, you better hurry up!"

I rolled my eyes and darted towards the people, and jumped up onto the counter and sat on the form, hissing.

Penny looked at me. "What Mittens? I don't want to, but I have to. Bolt is in a lot of pain, he'd want this. I'm doing this for him."

I shook my head, and she noticed.

"What are you shaking your head for?" she looked fixatedly at me.

I did my best to explain with my meows and paws, and surprisingly, even if she was an animal lover and practically an animal whisperer, she got it.

"He doesn't want me to, does he? That unselfish dog! Well, I'm not doing anything if Bolt doesn't want it." Penny threw the pen down and the adults all looked on in shock. Not only from Penny having a full conversation with a cat, but from suddenly changing her mind.

I straightened up. My work for the time being was done…and man, as I reward, I really wanted some food. I was hungry.

...

REVIEW!

ALERT!

FAV!


	3. A Brave Hero

Penny's POV

Bolt wanted to suffer just to remain with me for as long as possible!

"Alright, we'll come back tomorrow, see how Bolt's doing then before we make any rash decisions." Mom said, her hand on my back, leading me out, my two remaining pets following me out.

We got in the car, and I looked at the animal hospital through the rearview mirror until it disappeared from sight completely. I sighed.

Mittens jumped the seat and snuggled up to me and I smiled and wrapped my arms around the skinny black figure and smiled, but it just wasn't the same. I almost lost Bolt last year, and now I was going to lose him forever. He was irreplaceable.

The next day, Bolt was the same, but when I visited him, he seemed a lot better, or at least the method actor was pretending.

"I'm not going to put you down Bolt. Mittens got some sense into me. We'll be together as long as we can be. I promise boy. I won't do anything to hurt you." I leaned in close to his face and he licked my face. I giggled.

"Bolt!" I scolded, but was too busy laughing. These were the moments I could possibly miss out on if I put him down…Suddenly, what Bolt wanted seemed the best way to go, even if it was selfish.

A week passed of this, but less than a month after the accident, we got the call. My heart was beating fast, afraid that they'd be calling to say he had died, and when Mom answered, I stood beside her, looking to her with anticipation and worry, wanting to know what was being said on the other end of the line.

Mom's face lit up like Christmas lights on a tree and I smiled too, knowing what Mom would say after she hung up. There was more talking from both ends, and 15 minutes later, Mom hung up and turned to me.

"Bolt is going to be okay! They ran tests, and he'll have weakened senses and won't be able to do a lot of stuff anymore, but he'll be alive and home."

"Are you kidding, that's the best!" I went to the front door and opened it. I turned back to my mom. "Well?" I prompted. She chuckled and followed.

We got to the vet, and there, waiting for me, was Bolt. He still looked sickly, but he was healed, and he would live.

"A miracle. Very sudden. Strong isn't he?" the vet commented.

"Of course. He's a hero." I said, holding him tight to me as we embraced tearfully on the ground. He snuggled into me and I grasped him as if I'd never let go. I'd never been happier in my entire life.

When we returned home, the other pets immediately welcomed him back and in their own language spoke about the tale I guessed.

From then on, even if Bolt couldn't do as much stuff anymore, he was still the best dog I'd ever met, and I couldn't have asked for a better best friend.

...

REVIEW!

See, short story. :)


End file.
